As an example of a related connector, as shown in FIG. 13, there is known a connector 50 including a movable-side connector housing 51 which accommodates a feeding-side terminal 52 and a receiving-side connector housing 53 which accommodates a nut 54 (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the connector 50 disclosed in Patent Document 1 when the receiving-side connector housing 53 is inserted into a perforation hole 56 of a motor case 55, the nut 54 is disposed so as to have a gap with respect to a motor-side terminal 57.
Subsequently, when the movable-side connector housing 51 is inserted into the receiving-side connector housing 53 from the upside of the motor case 55, the feeding-side terminal 52 enters the gap between the nut 54 and the motor-side terminal 57.
Subsequently, when a bolt 58 is threaded into the nut 54, the motor-side terminal 57 and the feeding-side terminal 52 are electrically connected to each other.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-258105 (FIG. 1)